If I Had The Chance
by weatheredlaw
Summary: ...I would tell you a hundred stories. For LJ's 100 tales.
1. Thunderstorms, PG13, Hurt&Comfort

**Theme:** 001 Thunder for 100_tales  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Genre:** Angst/Comfort  
**Warnings: **implied rape/abuse, Pharaoh's name  
**Notes:** Atemu decided to stay. Yay!  
**Summary:** One day he'd find out what made the thunder come and go in Yugi's heart. But not today.

* * *

_"When you start to care about your son, I will let you back into this house!"_

Yugi moaned in his sleep and rolled over, trying to block out the dream.

_"And you care? Where are you running off to? Paris? London?"_

Atemu sat up in the bed across the room from Yugi and watched him thrash in his sleep.

_"You don't even let me talk to him. Speak to him! He's our son, not yours!"_

_"Well he might as well be mine. You've never given a damn enough to claim him!"_

The old Pharaoh didn't know what to do. He remembered in the puzzle when Yugi had bad dreams. Most of the time, his own soul room protected him from them. But sometimes their terror would permeate the walls and Atemu could feel Yugi's pain. Now he could see that this might be one of those times. He bit his lip, contemplating what he should do. The boy was asleep, rolling and moving. Nothing good could have been the cause of this.

_"And tomorrow, what will you tell him? Huh?"_

_"Get off of me! Take your hands off of me you-"_

Yugi jerked and turned toward the wall. Maybe just let him ride it out, Atemu thought. But he couldn't stand to see Yugi in pain.

_"No! I said no. Get your hands away I-"_

_"Not so tough now are you?"_

Thunder rolled across the sky, followed by a flash of lightening. Yugi sat up in his own bed, shaking and looking around. Atemu tried to get back into bed, but couldn't escape Yugi's gaze. "M-mou hitori n-no boku? Are you awake?"

"I am."

"Did I wake you?"

"No," he lied. "It was the thunder." Yugi nodded and stared straight ahead. Atemu sighed and watched the boy try to get back to sleep. He finally pushed off his sheets and crawled into the empty space next to Yugi.

"What are you-"

"Shhh. You were having a night mare, aibou. I will rest here with you, alright?" Yugi nodded and moved over some more. "Are you alright?" The boy shrugged. "Well get some sleep."

Eventually Yugi complied with the request, but Atemu couldn't help wonder what made his aibou cry in his sleep at night. The thunder rolled across the sky. Yugi jumped and Atemu held him close. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. Yugi nodded and curled against the warm body in his bed. It felt good to have someone there.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I told you it was-"

"It's okay," Yugi said quietly, rolling away from the warm body. "I'll try not do it again." Yugi smiled and rolled over.

Atemu would have insisted on holding him, but, eventually, the boy fell asleep and Atemu found that he could no longer sleep himself. He watched the thunder and lightening roll away as Yugi fell into a more peaceful sleep. Eventually, he'd make Yugi tell him what hurt him so much at night. But for now, he was content with holding him, if only for a few minutes. Just long enough for the thunder inside Yugi's heart to go away.

- - - - - - -

**Sub A/N:** It's implied here that Yugi's father did something terrible to Yugi's mother and he saw it. I know. I'm a fucking ray of sunshine.


	2. Hail, G, Fluff&Humor

**Theme:** 002 Hail for 100_tales  
**Rating: **G  
**Genre:** Fluff/humor  
**Warnings: **Pharaoh's name  
**Notes:** Atemu decided to stay. Yay!  
**Summary:** This part of the world has many strange weather anomalies. Like rain.

* * *

Yugi looked longingly out the window, wondering when the hail would ever stop.

"Aibou?"

"Hmm?"

"What is it...exactly?"

"It's hail." Atemu didn't look any less confused. "It's when frozen water melts, then rises up again and freezes, then does that process over and over again until you get big balls of ice."

"Oh. How big do they get?" Yugi shrugged.

"Depends. Sometimes they get to be the size of oranges or grapfruits. Other times they're really small like these." Atemu shook his head.

"This part of the world has many strange weather anomalies. I don't think I'll ever understand them."

"What else do we have that's so strange?"

"Snow. And then, of course, my least favorite." Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Rain."

- - - - - - - -

**Sub A/N:** lawl, Atemu hates rain.


	3. Snow, G, Fluff&Humor

**Theme:** 003 Snow for 100_tales  
**Rating: **G  
**Genre:** Fluff/humor  
**Warnings: **AU  
**Notes:** n/a  
**Summary: **It would be an enjoyable thing he thought.

* * *

I open my eyes and immediately see the frost on the windows. A smile spreads over my face. Today there is snow on the ground. I turn on my clock radio and listen for cancellations, nearly dying at the sound of my school's name. I rush downstairs in my pajamas, knowing exactly what I will do today. Picking up the phone, I dial the number I pinned next to it last week. It rings and rings as I tap my feet excitedly. "Hello?"

"Atemu-san?" I ask.

"No. This is his brother. He's right here. _Atemu! Phone call!_"

"Hello?"

"Atemu-san! It's Yugi."

"Oh! Hello. Aren't you getting ready for school?"

"Atemu-san it snowed. We don't have school." I hear a noise of disapproval on the other end. "I think you've spent too much time away from home. You told me you'd never seen snow before. Would you like to today?"

"I've seen it. It's all over the ground." I laugh.

"Well, would you like to come over today?" A pause. "You don't have to," I say quickly. "I just thought of you first and no one enjoys the snow more than me so-"

"No no. I'd love to."

"Really?"

"I can't imagine enjoying it more with anyone else," he says.

"Oh." I blush and I'm glad he can't see me. "Well, thank you."

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Good-bye Atemu-san."

"Good-bye Yugi." We hang up. Butterflies nest in my stomach. I've never had a crush on a boy before and Atemu makes me nervous. But I smile anyway and run up the stairs, trying to decide on a proper coat to wear.

No one enjoys the snow like me. And no one could have more fun in it than us. I'm sure of it.


	4. Rain, G, Fluff&Humor

**Theme:** 004 Rain for 100_tales  
**Rating: **G  
**Genre:** Fluff/humor  
**Warnings: Pharaoh's name  
****Notes:** Atemu decided to stay. Yay!  
**Summary: **He'd never felt rain before.

* * *

Today is mou hitori no boku's first rain. The first one he gets to feel now that we are finally separated. He stares out window disapprovingly, looking at the dark clouds with a mixture of fear and distaste and I can now only imagine what he is thinking, something I am still quite good at.

"Mou hitori no boku, are you alright?" He shrugs and peers closely at the window. The difference in the temperatures inside and outside leaves a thin film of moisture on glass. He leans in close, pressing his nose to it and then looking at the strange mark he leaves there. He places his fingers on the glass, too, looking at the fingerprints and then stepping back. I giggle, eliciting a small scowl from him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just funny when you do that," I say, smiling and laughing again.

"I don't understand this phenomena. What is happening to the glass?"

"It's called precipitation. I think. Something like that. I don't understand it myself. When I was little I thought it was the rain trying to get inside."

"It should stay outside," he says, glaring at the sky. I laugh again, shaking my head. "I've never felt rain," he adds quietly.

"Really? Not even as pharaoh?" He shakes his head. "Guess your general well being was top priority. No colds for the king." He nods, sitting next to me and continuing to look back out the window. I am working on a paper, trying to concentrate, but getting distracted by his gaze. There's something about the way he looks outside, the way his eyes glaze over with nostalgia, or with loss. My grampa comes downstairs, nodding approvingly at the sky.

"It's stopped for a bit it seems. I need you two to run an errand for me." He hands us a list of food and some money. Atemu reluctantly agrees to venture into the chill of the rainy day, but says nothing about what it feels like. The air is heavy with rain. Winter will be here very soon. When you feel that chill that goes right to your bone, you know what's next. Days of snow and frost and frozen rain that slicks the roads and cancels school. I look at the list.

"We need oranges, honey, curry, and-" I stop as a fat rain drop falls onto my list, smudging the ink. _Uh-oh_. Another doesn't fall for some time and by the time it does, I no longer hear Atemu's steps behind me. "Mou hitor-" I look behind me, marveling at the sight.

Like a child, he stands in the middle of the sidewalk, face pointed upward, eyes closed. The rain is falling harder now, splashing his face and running down the sides of his cheeks. He looks at me.

"Rain."


End file.
